Mew Mew On Academy Island
by Ronnieex
Summary: Andryetta is a new student at Duel Academy along with her friend Jaden Yuki. Along with the Shadow Riders and the terrors of the first year, another problem appears... cross-over with Mew Mew Power. JadenxOC UPDATED WITH CHAPTER 8!
1. Chapter One: Introductions First

**Ok First Chapter here! My first fan fic too!**

**1. First Day of Duel Academy!**

**xXx**

The sun was shining in the sky, its rays illuminating the sea. Fish were jumping out of the water, spraying some that looked like sparkles against the sun. A pearl-white boat plows through the ocean, determined to reach its destination. On deck, a young girl of no more than fifteen, watched as an island came into view. She had long brown hair that looked a red in the sun. Her jade green eyes filled with excitement. She wore a silver necklace with an Eye of Ra and a silver snake pendant. She had a pair of black skinny jeans with red sneakers. She had a red sleeveless jacket with a white shirt underneath. Her name was Andryetta.

Andryetta was thinking about the message she got from her long time best friend, Jaden Yuki. He told her he was flying to the island while she took her family's boat.

"Miss Andryetta, we will be arriving at Academy Island in 10 minutes," called the Boat Captain. "Thank you, Captain. And I thought I told you to call me Andy not Miss Andryetta," Andy called back. "Oh, right. Sorry," said the Boat Captain, sheepishly. _Finally I get to see Jaden again. Funny, I'm saying that when it's only been a few days,_ thought Andy. Andy looked up and saw the helicopter that Jaden was supposed to be on. She waved to it and saw Jaden wave back with that goofy grin of his.

This brought a smile to Andy's face as well. Not like it hasn't happened before. Jaden and Andy had known each other since kindergarten. Andy had her card Milus Radiant, or as she affectionately called her, Miley, on her first day of school. And she had Miley given to her by her Uncle Yugi and Aunt Serenity.

All the other children left Andy out of what they were doing because they didn't believe Miley was real and Andy could see her. Miley got a little miffed. Everyone that is, except for Jaden. He was the only person who believed her. From then on, they were best friends. But both secretly felt more for each other, only too afraid to admit it to the other. For Jadens 5th birthday, Andy gave him Elemental Hero Mud ball Man. It was the last Elemental Hero Jaden needed to complete his Elemental Hero collection. They were over each others houses almost everyday.

That was until Jaden got Yubel, a gift from his father. The people Jaden dueled in his spare time would end up in a hospital or be put on strict bed rest when they got out of hospital. Jaden refused to duel Andy once he had found the source of the problem but he just couldn't take her out of his deck, no matter what she did. At that same time, Kaiba Corp was holding a contest for new card designs made by kids who were Andy and Jadens age. Jaden submitted some designs into the competition but pleaded with Kaiba Corp to send Yubel into space, where the cards would be infused with cosmic energy, in hopes to convert her from evil to good because Jaden cared so much for her.

Andy could see that, more than anyone. But things did not go as planned and Yubel didn't totally disappear. She would show up in Jadens nightmares and seem as though she was being destroyed, which caused Jaden despair. Jaden would wake up screaming, trying to bring himself off from his nightmare climax. Refusing to give out details to his parents, Jaden allowed Andy to squeeze them out of him. At first, Andy was horrified for Jaden. His health, his spirit, his natural sparks all seemed to dim.

After a while, when Jadens parents saw that the dreams wouldn't stop, they sought the help of a doctor, who suggested memory restriction. It would restrict Jaden from accessing memories of Yubel, as long as she haunted his dreams. Soon after Jaden went through the procedure, his nightmares ceased but the procedure cost Jaden the ability to see duel spirits like Miley.

"Duel Academy docks, Andy," said the Boat Captain. "Thank you, tell my father I'll call him when I get settled in, please," said Andy. "No problem," said the Boat Captain. Andy grabbed her stuff and headed off the dock. She wanted to get a head start on unpacking. As she walked to the Slifer dorm, Andy remembered her father's reaction. He wasn't too pleased because Uncle Seto put her in Slifer when she should be in Obelisk Blue but it didn't matter to Andy, since she was in the same dorm as Jaden.

But Andy's father, Joseph 'Joey' Wheeler, refused to give up his grudge against Seto, no matter how much Andy's mother, Tea Wheeler, who was Joey's wife, tried to convince him. Even Uncle Tristan and Aunt Mai tried too, but gave up after a while. Andy laughed aloud at the memory. While taking a trip down memory lane, Andy bumped into someone and fell over. "You're always bumping into people aren't you, Andy?" said a voice. Andy looked up to see her best friend, Jaden Yuki and another boy with aqua blue hair and small glasses. He was blushing and Andy guessed it was out of shyness.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Jay," said Andy. Jaden chuckled and held out a hand to help Andy up. She accepted, of course. Jaden pulled her to her feet, with an arm around her waist to keep her from falling back down, which she was bound to do. He stared into her eyes for an immeasurable amount of time. This turned out to be about 5 seconds. "Uh, Jay? W-What are you d-doing?" asked Andy, turning scarlet in the process. As soon as she had said those words, Jaden realized what he was doing. He dropped his arm and scratched the back of his head, sheepishly while feeling the heat rise in his face.

"You were bound to fall over again and I stopped that," answered Jaden, not meeting Andy's eye. Tension calmly sifted into the air. It was almost like you could cut it with a knife.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok first chapter done and I'm working on chapter two. Please review! NO FLAMES! I wouldn't mind constructive criticism as long and you don't totally say I suck. I admit it might not be good for a first story but I worked hard on this. Oh and btw Andy and her family are rich.

Tune in next time to see what happens after Andy and Jadens moment of blushing!

Andy:Holly! You're making it into gossip!  
Me:Hey! At least I'm giving you a moment here. I could have easily said no to the blushing moment. Look! Jaden enjoyed it!  
Jaden:-blushes- Don't bring me into the rage mode please.  
Me: Okay Okay! BTW Begging doesn't suit you. So don't do it again.  
Jaden: Okay.  
Me: Okay guys hit it!  
Jay&Andy: Review!


	2. Chapter Two: Twins Part One

**Second Chapter!**

Thank you to ToonyTwilight for the review! 

Now on to the story.

**Phone Call Part 1**

**xXx**

When he had stopped blushing enough to keep his voice even, Jaden turned back to Andy. "Oh, Andy, this is Syrus Truesdale," said Jaden, gesturing towards the aqua-blue haired boy. Andy's face brightens up at the mention of Syrus' name. "Hey, Syrus! I'm Andryetta Wheeler, but call me Andy. She holds her hand out for Syrus to shake while his jaw drops. After a few minutes, he speaks.

"Wait. Is your Dad Joey Wheeler?" asked Syrus. Andy giggles as Syrus shakes her hand. Focusing on her eyes, Syrus notices they're jade green. Exactly the same as her fathers. "If you call him 'Joseph' he gets really annoyed," said Andy. She and Jaden just look at each other, and then bust up laughing. Too bad for Andy she fell over again. "Guys? What's so funny?" asked Syrus.

After a while, Jaden is finally able to control his laughter but Andy rages on. He explains to Syrus what happened the time when they called Andy's father 'Joseph' and he chased them around the house, breaking a few vases in the process. If it weren't for Uncle Tristan, Andy and Jaden would have been killed by now _**(A.N. hypothetically)**_. Andy finally stops laughing. She gets up after she calms down.

Still panting, Andy remembers something her Uncle Yugi gave her for Jaden. _**(A.N. Syrus isn't listening here)**_ "Jaden…Uncle Yugi…gave me this…for you," panted Andy. She pulls a card out of her back pocket, face down, and hands it to Jaden. He eagerly grabs it and flips it face up. A look of intense shock spreads across his face, rapidly. His eyes grow wide. "Aunt Serenity also gave me a card, but I haven't had a chance to look at it either yet," said Andy.

Jaden looked up at Andy, eyes still wide, mouth agape, and confusion clear in his eyes. "Andy, this card looks like you," whispered Jaden, afraid his voice won't stay even if he spoke louder. Andy is confused herself but checks the card out. She stifled a gasp because Jaden was right. It **DID** look like her. Only subtle differences could be noticed. The card's hair was slightly shorter and her skin was an olive colour instead of slightly tanned like Jadens. She wore a red dress that went to her knees. Andy had one just like it at home and it was her favorite. The title of the card was **Andryetta the Fair Maiden**. Her attack and defence strength were both 2100. Behind her, the ocean and the sun could be seen near a rock cliff. Andryetta was sitting on a large rock on the shore of the ocean behind her. She looked at Jaden and winked.

It surprised Andy that this card would do that because it's something she would have done. "Okay, I think I bumped my head when I fell," said Andy, rubbing her head. "But then, how come I could see that too?" Jaden asked Andy. Andy looked at Jaden confused before the pieces fit together. Like a jigsaw puzzle.

"Aunt Serenity and Uncle Yugi!" Andy spat acidly, while taking her cell phone from her front pocket, hitting a number on speed dial and placing the receiver against her left ear. Jaden backed away slowly. "We might wanna run, Syrus," whispered Jaden. He could feel Andy's anger and it was not a good idea to be in the line of fire. "Why, Jay?" asked Syrus in an innocent voice. "Hello, Serenity here," Aunt Serenity's voice came through the speaker. "Aunt Serenity, would you mind telling me the purpose of the card your husband gave me for my best friend?!" Andy shouted.

Syrus is surprised by Andy's sudden outburst; he nearly falls over while trying to run away. "Told you, Sy," yelled Jaden, who is already at the Slifer dorms, laughing at Syrus, who is stumbling to reach the dorm. "Andy, uh, I think you'll have to ask your Uncle about that one," said Aunt Serenity," But you can ask me about the one I gave you." Andy takes out the other card from her back pocket. "I haven't even looked at this one yet," replied Andy. "Then look at it," suggested Aunt Serenity. "Okay, but I still want Uncle Yugi to explain Jadens card to me," stated Andy. She turned the card over and gasped, while her Aunt giggled on the phone.

The card looked exactly like her best friend. Only his hair was slightly longer than real-life Jadens. The title of this card was **Jaden the Brave Knight**. He wore a red suit of armor, with a red shield and a silver sword. He was riding a magnificent white stallion. He smiled at Andy. In the background, the sun, ocean and shore could be seen, as it could be in **Andryetta the Fair Maiden. **Both attack and defence were 2400.

On the bottom of the card, some text was written:

'_When Jaden the Brave Knight is played along with Andryetta the Fair Maiden, it is said that memories are unlocked.'_

Andy was silent for a few moments, re-reading the text. Aunt Serenity was beginning to think that the phone cut out. "Andy? Andy? Hello?" was what Andy could hear coming from the phone. She swallowed. "Aunt Serenity is the text on this card true?" choked Andy. "I'm not sure, Andy, but for you, I hope. I have to go, Nick and Joe are at it again," Aunt Serenity sighed. Andy comes up with an idea. "Give the phone to Nick," she said. "I hope you know what you're doing," sighed Aunt Serenity.

Andy could hear her Aunt desperately try to get her five-year old cousin on the phone. Finally, Nick got on the phone. "Hewo?" answered Nick. "Hey Nicky, chasing Joey again?" Andy questioned. "Yup!" exclaimed Nick. Andy shook her head.

Nick was hyper.

And when Nick's hyper, _RUN_!

"Nicky, how much sugar did Uncle Tristan give you today?" inquired Andy. "Lots!" was the reply Andy for before Joe started screaming at his brother to stop chasing him. Five-year old twins were not an easy thing to handle. Especially when they were both opposites. Nick was out-going and confident while Joe was shy and self-conscious, just like his father had been. Nick's personality was like Jadens and Andy's. Andy and Nick both got like Twitchy from Hoodwinked, when he had coffee, _**(A.N. That was the most hilarious thing I've seen in my entire life!)**_ whenever they had 7up. "Nicky, could you leave Joey alone for a while?" asked Andy. "Okay, I'll trwy," was the reply Andy got _**(A.N. Remember people, Nick and Joe are five they can't talk properly yet.)**_ "That's my cousin," encouraged Andy," Now, could you give the phone to Joey, please?" "Okay," said Nick. Over the phone, Andy could hear Nick shouting for Joe and Joe's muffled reply. _Must be in the closet,_ thought Andy. Joe liked to hide in the closet when Nick had sugar.

Finally, Joe got on the phone. "H-Hewo?" he stuttered.

* * *

**Hey guys please don't kill me. This chapter took forever to do and I wanted it to be on fan fiction today so I'm cutting it off now. The next chapter may be longer than this one. New OCs are to be introduced in chapter 5. Just so you know, Syrus doesn't hear that Yugi is Andy's Uncle. He'll find that out next chapter.**

Lilliana: You are so lazy.

Me: How am I lazy?

Lilliana: You won't finish the damn chapter!

Me: Hey Lilliana, don't swear. It's bad. And I'm not lazy I'm working very hard.

Lilliana: (mutters) Lazy

Me: You better shut up or I won't put you into a story, Lilliana.

Lilliana: (eyes grow wide) No! Please! I'll shut up!

Me: That's better.

Jaden: (walks in) you know, Holly, you didn't put much of me or Syrus in this one or the last one.

Me: Trust me I'm getting there. This one and maybe the next one will basically introducing Andy's family.

Andy: (pops out of no where by the author's side) yeah, I have a good family in this story and I thank Holly for introducing them and letting them be a part of the story.

Me: Thanks but I think I should get to work on the next chapter now

Everyone: Review!!


	3. Chapter Three: Twins Part Two

_Sorry for the wait guys, but I've been really busy. I've been writing this story in a book at home and I have the next 15 chapters written now. Here's the next Chapter! Enjoy! and Merry Christmas!!_

Lilliana: Yay, you finally updated!

Me: I know. Let's get to the story already!

**xXx**

"Hey Joey," said Andy," Nicky chasing you again?" "Yeah," replied Joe, in a scared tone. "Well, I asked him to stop chasing you, and you know Nicky always listens to me," said Andy, confidently. "Thank you, Andy!" screamed Joe, hurting Andy's ear in the process. "Ow, bit loud Joey," commented Andy. "Sowy," apologized Joe, in a small voice. "It's okay," replied Andy, smiling.

"Oh, Andy. Mommy said Daddy wants to talk to you," said Joe. "I wonder why," commented Andy, wanting to talk to her Uncle as much as she assumed he wanted to talk to her. "I don't know. Here's Daddy," said Joe. "Bye Joey," called Andy. Clattering could be heard on the other end as Joe handed the phone to his father. "Andy, you're a lifesaver," sighed Uncle Yugi. "No problem, Uncle Yugi," said Andy, "I've got a question for you."

"Shoot!" said Uncle Yugi. "What is with the card you gave me for Jaden?" questioned Andy. "What do you mean?" inquired Uncle Yugi. "The card you gave me for Jaden looked exactly like me and I'm wondering why that is," replied Andy. She can hear her Uncle chuckle, nervously. "I guess your Uncle Tristan's match-making is rubbing off on me," sighed Uncle Yugi. "Uncle Tristan's match-making?" asked Andy.

"Yeah, Tristan was the match-maker in the group," explained Uncle Yugi. "So, you're trying to get Jaden and I together?" questioned Andy, blushing slightly. "That is the general idea," replied Yugi, casually. "How did you know I liked Jaden?" asked Andy. "Sweetheart, it's kind of obvious, but Jaden is as dense as a boulder so he doesn't realize it. When, your father first saw how you and Jaden played as children, he knew someday, the two of you would fall in love, as he and your mother did," said Uncle Yugi. "That still doesn't explain the duel monsters card," said Andy, confused. A sigh was her reply. "Jaden can't see duel spirits anymore. If he was able to see spirits, don't you think the spirits will help him see that he loves you as you love him?" asked Uncle Yugi. "Yeah, I see what you're doing. Thank you for both doing it and explaining it," said Andy, with a laugh. Yugi laughed along with Andy. "You're my niece," he said, "I have to help you out sometimes."

Just as Andy was about to reply, she heard a yell from the dorms. "ANDRYETTA LYNN WHEELER, ARE YOU FINISHED YET?" called Jaden. Andy began to fume. No-one, and she means, NO-ONE was allowed to use her full name. "JADEN CHRIS YUKI, WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT USING MY FULL NAME?" Andy called back. Jaden remained silent. Afraid to face Andy's anger, she assumed. "Listen, Uncle Yugi, I have to go. Jaden's getting impatient and using my full name," Andy fumed. "Andy, don't kill Jaden, please. I wouldn't mind having him as a nephew-in-law," was Uncle Yugi's reply and Andy could swear he was smirking. Maybe it was because he knew Andy was blushing furiously.

Her suspicion was confirmed when she heard her Aunt ask, 'Why are you smirking?' "I've got to go, Uncle Yugi. I'll talk to you later. Call my Dad and tell him I'm alright," said Andy. "Alright, Bye Andy," replied Uncle Yugi. Andy hung up her phone and headed towards the Slifer Red Dorms.

Jaden leaned over the railing on the second floor. He had called Andy a good 20 minutes ago and she was just walking back now. _Why is it I can't get her off my mind? Even with the excitement of my new roommate, Chumley, she's all I can think about. Why? _Jaden asked himself. He couldn't stop thinking about Andy and he had no idea why. He did think she was pretty but he never thought she'd feel the same. So he kept quiet. Well, to Andy anyway. Jaden confided in Andy's Uncle Yugi about his crush on Yugi's niece. Yugi had given him some advice: **Always be yourself**. It did Jaden some good because Andy has always been there for him because he was himself around her.

Andy's voice brought Jaden out of his thoughts. "Hey Jay, I'm done. What do you want to do?" asked Andy, coming to lean over the railing next to Jaden. He turns to her with a certain glint in his eye. "Ghost stories, with your deck," replied Jaden, smugly. She turns to him, mirroring his expression. "Couldn't agree more. Just you and me or you, me and Syrus?" asked Andy. "Actually, Syrus and I have another roommate named Chumley. Maybe we could all tell some," said Jaden, looking out at the sunset. Usually, the sunset wasn't anything special to Jaden, but tonight, it was magical. Especially since Andy was beside him, watching it also. "The sunset is really beautiful tonight," she said, absent-mindedly. "So are you," Jaden whispered, not loud enough for Andy to hear.

"I'll go get my deck ready, Jay. You go get Chumley and Syrus to the cafeteria. I'll meet you there," said Andy, cheerfully, bouncing off gracefully to her dorm room. She opened the door and turned back to wave to Jaden, who waved back, before going inside and shutting the door behind her. Jaden sighed and stared back out at the sunset. "If only you knew," he whispered. Then, after another minute, he set off towards his dorm to gather Syrus and Chumley, which would take some effort. Little did he know, Andy was in her room, looking at the sunset through her window. "If only you knew," she whispered.

Half an hour later, the boys were in the cafeteria, waiting for Andy. Jaden, as his usual self, was talking. "Oh, man. Andy tells the best ghost stories I have ever heard," announced Jaden. "Really? They're not too s-scary, are they, Jay?" stuttered Syrus. "You'll just have to see, Sy," replied Jaden, slyly. "Yeah, you will," added a voice from the shadows. This caused Syrus to jump and scream, while Chumley jumped down under the table. The voice laughed. Jaden recognised the musical laughter. It was his favorite laugh. The one he wished he would wake up to every morning.

As soon as he realized these thoughts, he turned scarlet. _Bad Jaden! She's only a friend _he thought, desperately. Andy came out of the shadows and Syrus and Chumley relaxed. She took a seat next to Jaden. "Here's my deck, Jay. You shuffle it," she ordered. Jaden let a slight chuckle escape his lips before he proceeded to shuffle the cards.

He placed the cards in the centre of the table. "Who's turn first?" Jaden asked, looking around the room, his eyes lingering on Andy for a second longer than Chumley and Syrus. Andy sighed. "Fine, Jaden first," she said with a smirk. Jaden gaped at her, unable to see why she had given up the position to go first. Then, he snapped his mouth shut, pouting slightly. "Fine," Jaden huffed. He drew the first card. It was Milus Radiant. Miley, as Andy called her. A level one monster. "Aw, man," Andy heard Jaden whine. A level one monster meant a weak story.

"Okay, I think I have one," said Jaden, leaning his head on his right hand, elbow on the table, "It's more of a memory. When I was little, I used to wake up real late at night. I could hear voices, voices I didn't recognize. I would see a faint light from my closet but every time I went to look, all I would find were my cards. The strange thing is, lately, I've started hearing them again." At this statement, Andy suddenly jerked up.

_No way, he's gaining the ability to see duel spirits again?! _She thought.

She, then, noticed the stares her friends were giving her. Andy laughed nervously. "Sudden cold shiver," she explained. Jaden just shrugged and turned to Syrus. "Your turn, Sy," he said. Syrus' story turned out to be something related to dirty bath water from earlier in the evening. It didn't scare Jaden or Andy but Chumley was just about to jump out of his skin. Andy had to stifle the giggles that were bound to come out from Chumley's stance. Syrus looked at Andy and Jaden looked at her expectantly. She sighed. "Fine," she said as she drew her card. It was Magicians Valkyria, a level four.

"Well, it seems I only have a level four monster. I think I have the perfect story for it," said Andy, slyly.

* * *

**Finally! I got it up! Sorry for the wait guys. And sorry for the cliffy. It just suited the chapter.**

Jaden: Yay, there was more of me and Syrus in this one!

Me: Well, I worked extra hard on it.

Lilliana: Go to bed, Ella. You're falling asleep. You've been up all night for some reason.

Me: (yawn) Yeah you're right.

Everyone: (minus Ella) Review!

Me:(yawn) Night…


	4. Chapter Four: Secret Scares

_I got bored so I decided to update for my readers._

**Warning:** I need at least 10 reviews before I update next. If it has been a month and I haven't got 10 reviews then this story will be deleted and honestly, I don't want to do that.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own GX. If I did, I would be in it, Jesse would already have a girlfriend and Zane would not be all evil 24/7. He'd be nice to Syrus, too. I don't own Twilight either.

**xXx**

"It all started with a simple moonlit walk with a friend. There was a girl and a boy, walking along the edge of a forest. The wind that night was light and pleasant. The girl decided they should walk through the forest, which was a short-cut to the way they had taken, to get back to their dorms before lights out. The boy agreed, wanting to spend as much time as possible with the girl. As they walked through the forest, the wind blew harsher, knocking the girl closer to the boy as she shivered. The branches above them rustled and something dark fell from them onto the boy, knocking him and the girl to the ground. When the boy recovered, he looked on top of himself and saw a body with no face," started Andy.

"No face?" whispered a scared Syrus. "Sh, Sy, let her finish," whispered Jaden, leaning on his hands, an excited look on his face.

"The body had teal hair with a few bits of dark green in the mix. The body was a boy and he was wearing a red jacket. The boy underneath the body, screamed and threw the body off himself, grabbed the frightened girls hand and began running. They ran and ran. After a while, they stopped to catch their breath, not recognizing this part of the forest. They both looked around, franticly, calling out for help. No-one heard them. As the boy stumbled back, he tripped over something on the ground. He turned to look at the lump of mass in which he tripped over. 'Clara, come help me move this,' he said. They moved the mass over, only to find it was another body with no face, this time a girl. She also wore a red jacket. The boy and Clara screamed and ran off into the forest again. Once they saw the forest beginning to thin, they figure they had found their way back to the dorms again. 'Jason, let's get back and report what we saw,' said Clara, clinging to Jason's arm.

"They walked through the trees and they came across a clearing that wasn't the academy building. Instead, there was an old dorm. Abandoned by the students and staff, forgotten for years. The dorms paint was faded in most places and peeling off in others. Some of the windows were smashed and others were cracking. The gates were broken and hanging off their hinges. The duo walked closer to the gates, noticing how they seemed to be held on by only plant vines. 'Clara lets look inside. Maybe there's a phone,' suggested Jason, with a shrug of his shoulders," continued Andy.

"They shouldn't go in there," whispered Syrus. "Syrus let her finish. This is getting good," said Jaden in an excited voice.

"They walked into the Abandoned Dorm and saw that it looked like any normal common room. On the walls there were pictures of students and symbols. In one of the pictures, Jason recognized an old family friend. Suddenly, Clara screamed. Jason spun around only to see that Clara wasn't there anymore. 'Clara? Clara?' he called, hoping to get an answer, which he didn't. After seeing there was no phone in the room, Jason ran out, down a hallway and called Clara's name again. Soon, Jason came to a cross-road in the hallway and went left. He, then, came to a ballroom that had a few chairs scattered around the room. In one of those chairs was Clara. 'Clara,' yelled Jason, running to her side, tears in his eyes. 'Clara, are you alright?' he asked, taking hold of Clara's chin and lifting her face to meet his gaze. He dropped her chin and backed away, surprised and terrified. Clara sat, motionless in that chair, head hung back with no face, just like the others. Jason was aware, for the first time, that all the chairs in the room had been filled with other people, all with no face like Clara. Scared, Jason backed out of the room and ran as fast as his legs would carry him. But he wasn't fast enough. A shadow appeared right behind him, stalking his movements. When he reached the door, it wouldn't open. He then spun around and leaned his back against the door, finally aware of the shadow following. Too bad no-one ever got to hear his side of the story because the shadow made him like the others. Faceless bodies, unable to move ever again," concluded Andy.

She had to hold back a giggle at the expressions on the boys faces. Jaden's was amazement. This caused Andy to blush slightly. Syrus looked down-right terrified, like the story was real. Chumley was hiding behind Syrus, clinging to him like his life depended on it. It was all too much. Andy started to laugh uncontrollably. She fell off her chair and onto the floor, still laughing loudly. Chumley and Syrus continued to look frightened while Jaden's look of amazement turned to concern and he got up and walked over to Andy.

"Andy, are you alright?" asked Jaden, concern clear in his voice. This puzzled Andy into silence. Why was Jaden so concerned? He was never this concerned before so why the change now? Then, she realized that both of them were staring at each other. His brown orbs gazed into her green ones. She felt as though he was looking into her soul. The heat rose in her cheeks as he helped her to her feet, his gaze ever leaving hers. In Jaden's eyes, Andy could see nothing but concern for her, deep concern and… love? She didn't believe it but she could see it. There was love in Jaden's eyes for her.

The way they were looking at each other, it felt to them as if nothing else existed but them. Not Syrus, who was watching them with interest, not Chumley, who was still clinging to Syrus, also watching, not even the wind outside the windows or the moon which hung in the sky. Syrus cleared his throat, loudly. This brought Andy back to reality and turned away from Jaden, blushing.

"Hey, Andy, Are you okay? You're all red," asked Syrus, looking more closely at Andy. "Andy, don't tell me you're getting sick on the first day," wailed Jaden, throwing his arms in the air. "N-nah, Jay. I-I'm fine," Andy stuttered. "She might be getting a fever, Jay," commented Chumley. "Guys, I'm fine. I just need some air. I'll be right back," said Andy, walking out the door.

Jaden walked back to his seat and put his head in his hands. "What am I going to do, guys?" he asked Syrus and Chumley. Chumley and Syrus looked at each other, confused. "What do you mean, Jay?" asked Chumley. Jaden sighed heavily, then lifted his head and stared at his friends. "I don't know what to do. I like Andy but I don't know how to tell her," Jaden sighed again.

Meanwhile outside, Andy's phone had rung and she answered it, only to find it wasn't someone she knew. "Who are you?" she had asked but only got this as her response, "Be careful. He knows where you are, Andryetta." The person then hung up. Andy took a deep breath. "Time to go to bed," she sighed.

Andy walked up the stairs to her room, in which she had no roommates and it was beside Jaden's **(1)**, opened the door and took off her jacket, hanging it on the chair near the desk. She changes into her purple and red pajamas and hops into bed with her favorite book, _Twilight_, and begins to read.

**-Some where in the forest-**

A figure was floating around, laughing at how _repulsive _this place seemed to him. Soon, the figure was joined by two more. They began talking to each other. "So, did you find something useful we can use?" asked the first figure, who had a deep voice. "Nah, there's nothing here," replied the third, who had a high voice, like a child. "There is more here than at that Mew Mew's home. Lets give her a few days off and see if there are any other Mew Mews around here," commented the second one, who had an average voice, not too high or too deep. "If we let her find any Mew Mews then she is most likely to become a bigger threat for Deep Blue," the first one hissed. "But if we don't, then we have no way of finding them later on when we need to," the second one shot back.

"Look, right now, lets just report back to Deep Blue and tell him we've found the girl," suggested the third. The others nodded and all three disappeared.

**-Andy's Dorm Room-**

Andy had fallen asleep after putting her book back on her night stand. Unconsciously, she shivered and pulled the covers up more. Miley came out of her car then and looked at her maser and friend. "They're here. I just hope they don't stay," she whispered, disappearing again.

_I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It took me three days to write the ghost story. _

Lilliana: Yay, you're not lazy today.

Me: I'm hyper today what do you expect?

Jaden: Why in duel monsters are you hyper?

Me: (laughs nervously) Red Bull?

Jaden shakes his head at me.

Jaden & Lilliana: **Review!**

Me: Hey, where's Andy?


	5. Chapter Five: Talking

_I'm feeling generous today so I decided to update again. I still want more reviews please. With this new chapter out I want at least __**12 **__before I update in 3 weeks._

**Daku-Chan: **I'll take your idea in to consideration but I think it will have a good chance of happening.

**Crystal: **Thanks for reviewing. Hope you enjoy it.

**ToonyTwilight: **Thanks for reviewing twice! 

Me: Andy! You're back! Where were you last time?

Andy: I was somewhere...

Me & Lilliana: Dreaming about Jaden no doubt.

Andy gives me furious glare while Jaden blushed furiously.

Me: (Nervous laugh) Joking? –Runs off with Andy chasing- Enjoy!

**xXx**

The next morning when the sun rose, the sky's colour changed from black to pink to orange and finally to its natural blue. A brunette boy was fast asleep in his room, oblivious to his roommate's attempts to wake him up.

"Jaden, wake up," his blue-haired roommate said, gently with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"No, more sleep," Jaden moaned, unconsciously rolling over and snuggling back into the bed.

Syrus sighed. He knew of only one way to get him out of bed. Syrus left the room and arrived back a few minutes later with a yawning Andy.

"S-Syrus wasn't there any way to wake him up without me?" she asked, yawning in the process. Syrus shook his head. "No," he replied, "Jaden won't get up and Chumley and I have tried everything."

A moan came from the bed, "Andryetta."

The three in the room turned to find Jaden still asleep but a content smile had spread on his face, which was a little flushed. Andy blushed also. _Is Jaden dreaming of me? Why would Jaden be dreaming of __**me**__? _Andy asked herself. "Looks like Jay's having a licious dream," commented Chumley. Syrus looked at the clock and started freaking out. Class started at 8 am and right now, it was 7:50 am! "You guys go. I'll wake Jay up and I don't want you to be late when Crowler will most likely put you on detention because you're in Slifer," Andy told the boys.

The others nodded before running out of the door, desperate to make it to Crowler's class. Andy sighed heavily and turned back to the task at hand: waking up Jaden. She leaned into his ear and cooed softly, "Jaden, time to wake up or we'll be late." Jaden just snored more.

Andy looked at the clock. 7:54 am, only 6 minutes left to get to class before Crowler would be handing out detentions. Suddenly, the door burst open and someone floated in, his legs crossed, ribbons flowing around him. Andy recognized this person and glared at him, all kindness gone from her eyes, hatred replacing it.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed. "I thought I'd come and say hi. Miss me, Kitty-Cat?" the boy asked his voice slightly deeper than normal. "I told you never call me Kitty-Cat and besides, I'm not yours," she shot back threw gritted teeth. The boy held his hands up in defence. "I just came by to say hi and this is how I get treated? How sad," he said. "Leave," Andy said. "I'm just saying h-," he started but was cut off. "Get. OUT," Andy all but screamed at him, "Leave me alone. Never come back."

The boy smirked and this did not go unnoticed by Andy. "LEAVE!" she shouted at the boy. He only chuckled lightly at her outburst but obeyed her wishes and left. Jaden did not wake up through this whole conversation. Andy was panting slightly, her hands resting on the bedside as not to fall. Jaden looked like he was going to stir but instead; his arms reached out and grabbed Andy's, pulling her onto the bed with him. She blushed madly at this and struggled to escape. Jaden was surprisingly strong when he was asleep so Andy couldn't get out. "Andy," he whispered, his face in her shoulder.

Andy decided she'd had enough. She leaned in and yelled right in Jaden's ear, "JADEN CHRIS YUKI, GET YOUR BIG BUTT UP NOW!!"

Jaden jerked awake, startled by the yell, and fell on the floor. He heard an 'oof' sound and he looked down. Andy was underneath him, a bright blush on her cheeks. _She looks so cute when she's blush- No! Bad Jaden! _He thought. Then he realized he was still on top of her. He blushed redder than his Slifer jacket and quickly stood up. Andy lay there for a moment, dazed by this event. After a few minutes, she sat up and looked up at Jaden. He wasn't looking at her; he was looking out the window. Just as she was about to get up herself, a hand appeared in her line of vision.

She followed the hand up the arm and saw Jaden looking down at her, waiting for her to accept his hand so he can help her up. She took it, smiling. Jaden pulled her up and glanced over her shoulder at the clock. His face became frantic. "Oh man, I have to get to class or Crowler will put me and you in detention," Jaden wailed. Andy took a look at the clock while Jaden rushed around and into the bathroom to get dressed. 7:59 am. Why does Jaden take so long to wake up?

Jaden came out less than 4 seconds later and grabbed Andy's hand in his, not noticing her blush, and ran out the door and toward the main building. They made it to Crowler's classroom in record time. About 35 seconds **(1)** because Jaden grabbed Andy and flung her onto his back. Once outside the door, he let her down and grabbed her hand again. He smiled at her before entering the room, with her in tow.

The whole room stared at them while Crowler glared. They had only just made it. Jaden pulled Andy to the row of seats Syrus and Chumley were in. He sat down and pulled Andy into the chair next to him and let go of her hand. Crowler decided now was the perfect time to start his lesson. About 10 minutes into the lesson, Jaden put his head down… and started snoring again. Sigh. Andy shook her head and tried to listen to Crowler. This proved difficult. Soon, however, she soon put her head on her desk and fell asleep next to Jaden.

After class, she was awoken by Syrus. She felt something under her and she realized that she wasn't on her desk. No, she was on Jaden's shoulder while he slept on. How she had gotten there was a mystery.

"Andy," she heard Jaden whisper her name for the second time this morning. She smiled and blushed lightly. Andy grabbed hold of Jaden's shoulder and gave him a good shove which moved him on the desk a little but didn't wake him up. She pushed him again but she wasn't aware of Chumley behind her. As she pushed Jaden out of his seat, Chumley pushed her down onto Jaden. Then he and Syrus cracked up laughing.

Jaden was awoken by laughter. He opened his eyes to see green orbs looking down at him. He then realized he was on the floor and Andy was on top of him **(2)**. Blushing furiously, he sat up and Andy crawled off his lap, avoiding his gaze. Then, she turned to glare at Chumley. He gulped, grabbed Syrus and ran.

"Jaden, you okay?" she asked once Syrus and Chumley were gone. Jaden jumped to his feet. "F-Fine," he stuttered. Andy's jaw dropped. Jaden **never **stuttered. **Never**.

After classes were done, Jaden took Andy around the island until they stumbled upon a cliff overlooking the ocean. The sight was beautiful. "Jay lets make this our spot," Andy said suddenly. Jaden only nodded in reply before sitting down near the edge. Andy sits next to him. For the next few hours, they talked about anything they could, secretly hoping this time they had together would never end, and watched the sun set. After the sun had gone down, Andy began to shiver.

Suddenly, she felt a warm jacket over her shoulders and turned to see Jaden smiling at her. She smiled back. Involuntarily, Andy yawned. "Andy, you're getting tired. I guess we should take you back and get you in bed," Jaden suggested. "No," she said, weakly, yawning again, "I want to stay for a little while longer." She snuggled into Jaden's side, which caused him to blush brightly. He hesitantly wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her tightly to himself.

The wind blew lightly around them. Jaden looked down at Andy and noticed how peaceful she looked in her sleep. _She's an angel. And she's in my arms, too_, he thought, proudly. He hugged her closer, like she would disappear if he didn't.

**-In the forest behind Jaden and Andy-**

The same boy who talked with Andy this morning was watching Jaden and, more importantly, the girl in his arms. His 'Kitty-Cat' was in this human's arms and not his? The boy grew angry at the thought. _I'll make Kitty-Cat mine, somehow. Even if it means getting rid of her little 'boyfriend' __**(3)**_, he thought, bitterly. The boy watched Jaden pick up **his **girl and carry her off, before walking back into the forest.

**-Andy's Dorm Room-**

Jaden had taken Andy back to her dorm room after she fell asleep on the cliff. When he laid her down, he noticed some hair hanging in her face. Gently, he tucked the hair behind he left ear, and caressed her cheek, causing heat to flood to her face. "Jaden," he heard her whisper. He leaned down and planted a kiss on her cheek, got up and left the room.

"Jaden," Andy moaned again, stirring out of her sleep. _How did I? Oh Jaden must have brought me back_, she blushed at the thought. She sighed and placed her hand on her cheek. She felt a small tingle there, like someone had kissed it. She blushed deep red at the thought of who it was. Shaking off the thought, she rolled over, yawned and fell into a deep sleep, unaware of the figure outside watching…

**Whoa suspenseful! I seriously didn't expect to end it here but I hope this satisfies you guys. I need more reviews so review!!**

**(1) - I know Jaden's not that fast but work with me.**

**(2) - I seem to put this scene in a few times.**

**(3) I put quotes cause theyre not dating.**


	6. Chapter Six: Fight Time

_I hoped to have this chapter out by the 12th of January but I've been really busy with stuff. I'm sorry it's a lot later than I expected but here it is! Chapter 6! There may be a fight scene in here between Andy and someone else. Oh and with their boss's name I'm using Deep Blue because that's what it is in both animes but the Japanese have 'Sama' on the end. Enjoy!_

**xXx**

**-The next morning. Jadens Dorm-**

"JADEN! WAKE UP!"

Jaden's bluenette roommate yelled for the twentieth time. Jaden just rolled over and settled more into sleep. Syrus sighed. "Sy, I'm gonna go see what's for breakfast before you get Jaden up and he eats all of it," Chumley said before opening the door and walking out.

"Need a hand, Syrus?" a voice called at the door.

Syrus just sighed and walked to the door, not even glancing at who had asked him that question, his eyes were closed. "Could you make sure he gets up before Chumley eats his breakfast, Andy?" Syrus asked.

The person nodded and Syrus left the dormroom. Jaden turned over again, a bit of drool hanging out of his mouth. The person walked over to Jaden and squatted down to Jaden's level.

_Why does such a pathetic human deserve all of my Kitty-Cat's attention? _they asked themself.

They moved their hand to Jadens throat and started to squeeze tightly. Jaden's easy breathing stopped and he was now gasping for air, while still asleep.

Typical Jaden.

**xXx**

**-Outside the Dorm-**

Andy was walking over to Syrus in the cafeteria. "Hey, Syrus," she called. Syrus jumped and looked over. He then relaxed. "Oh, hey Andy. I thought you were up stairs getting Jaden up," he said, with a hint of confusion in his voice. "No, I haven't been-" she stopped mid-sentence. _Oh, no. Dren wouldn't! _she screamed in her head and sped towards Jadens closed door, Syrus calling after her.

Bursting through the door, she saw Jaden up against the wall, his eyes wide, and the same boy from yesterday holding his throat.

Andy suddenly had this feeling of adrenalyne and she charged at the boy, knocking him over and making him release his hold on Jaden. "What are you doing?" she practically yelled. The boy slowly lifted himself from the ground. "You never said I couldn't try to hurt the boy," he laughed.

Andy stood her ground and moved Jaden behind her. "Andy, who is this guy?" he asked her.

She didn't reply to that question.

"Jaden, go and tell the staff we have a stow-away that needs to be removed from the island," she hissed. Jaden didn't need to be told twice and ran out of there. "Dren, why are you hurting my friends? They are the first ones I've had in a while," Andy spoke** (1)**.

Dren shrugged. "It seems as though these 'friends' of yours are taking all your affection. There's none left for me, my kitty-cat," Dren answered. A growl ripped from Andy's throat.

A rumble came from outside and out of the window, a giant tree predasyte **(2) **was moving and knocking things over.

Andy growled in her throat again. _I didn't think I would have to use this now but..._

"Power Pendant, Mewtemorphosis!" she cried. Andy's body glowed. Spinning on her toes, the glowing stopped around her feet to reveal a pair of knee-high bright pink boots with blood red trim.

The glowing stops around her hands and she is now wearing a pair of blood red gloves with a pink and gold heart jewel on the right one.

Once her head is revealed, she now had bright pink hair, which was just below her shoulders with black and rose pink cat ears.

Then, her torso faded and in place of her uniform, was a strapless, pink dress that went to about mid-thigh and had blood red trimming, like her boots. On her left leg, was a garter belt about three inches away from the end of her dress and it was also pink and blood red.

Finally, around her neck, was a pink and red choker with her gold Power Pendant hanging from it. Her now pink eyes glared at Dren.

"I would kick your butt right now, but I have a Predasyte to deal with," with that, Andy ran outside. The Predasyte had gotten a hold of a boat from the bay and had aimed it in her direction. Luckily, she dodged and used one of the vines to get on its back.

It shook violently in an attempt to knock Andy off its back. It didn't work. "Argh, stupid Predasyte!" Andy yelled.

"Holy crap!" someone shouted.

This distracted Andy enough for the Predasyte to grab her with a vine and throw her into the nearest tree branch. She moaned in pain and shakily got to her feet.

Dren's evil laugh filled the air.

"My Predasyte is stronger than you think, Kitty-Cat," Dren taunted. Andy's expression turned to pure hatred. "Don't. Ever. Call. Me. Kitty-Cat!" She snarled. Andy decided now was the time to bring out her weapon and put that Predasyte in its place.

"Strawberry Bell!" she cried.

A glow formed in her left hand. It soon turned into a medium sized pink heart with a little gold bell hanging from it.

"Strawberry Bell, full power!" Andy screamed. Pink bubbles burst from the bell of her weapon and a baby blue light created wind that pushed the bubbles until they came in contact with the Predasyte, exploding upon impact. The Predasyte glowed and serparated into the original tree and the Predasyte's original form, which was swallowed whole by her little fluff ball, Mini Mew.

He sighed happily.

"Ah, defeated again. I guess I must be off but don't fret my Kitty, I'll be back soon," Dren sneered. A ripple formed above his head and, laughing, he disappeared into it.

Andy transformed back to her original form, drained and sore from her recent battle. "Maybe if I just rest a minute on the grass," she mumbled, falling face first into the grass, instantly falling asleep.

**xXx**

**-With Dren-**

"Dren! You're back buddy!" an annoyingly squeaky voice called out. Dren visibly flinched. Tarb always had that effect on him.

"Did the plan work?" a different voice called, this one deeper.

"Yes, Sardon. The plan worked," Dren replied. "Deep Blue had a conference while you were gone. He senses more of the Mew Mew girls at that Academy and our job is to single them out," Sardon told Dren.

Dren sighed. One Mew Mew was enough, now there's more?

"Alright, we'll head out tomorrow. I need rest from today and Tarb, you'll get to do some trouble tomorrow as well," Dren offered. Tarb jumped up and floated, his legs crossed and a giant grin on his face. "Yay!" he squealed.

Dren felt a headache coming on so he decided this was the perfect time to get away for some rest.

"I'm going to get some rest. Wake me up later on," he ordered, receiving a nod from Tarb and a shrug from Sardon. Dren would regret that order later when Tarb woke him up.

**xXx**

**-With Jaden-**

Jaden ran as fast as he could to the Chansellor's Office to report the stow-away. Within minutes, he arrived and was knocking on the Chansellor's door.

A quiet 'Come in' was the response he got.

Opening the door while still panting, Jaden walked inside. "Ah, Jaden. What can I do for you?" Chansellor Shepard asked, calmly. "Andy and I found a stow-away near our dorm and Andy sent me up here because I think she knew him," Jaden answered in a rush.

Chansellor Shepard's expression changes from calm to concerned. "Jaden, come with me. We'll go sort this out now," Shepard said, walking around his desk and out the door with Jaden right behind. They raced back to Jaden's dorm as fast as possible.

"Andy!" Jaden called, scared for his friend and crush. Once he spotted her on the ground, a bit of blood coming from her left arm, he sprinted in her direction, attracting Chansellor Shepard's attention as well.

"Andryetta! Jaden!" he yelled. Jaden looked over Andy as she was now in his arms. Her left arm had a large gash down the side and some purple goo was oozing from the cut. Bruises covered her right leg and there was blood coming from the back of her head. "Oh, Andy. What did that guy do?" he whispered.

Andy snuggled into Jaden's shoulder and moaned his name. "Chansellor, lets take her back. The goo may be poison," Jaden stated, standing up.

Chansellor Shepard nodded and said, "Miss Fontaine can look her over." With that, both walk back to the main building and to the nurses office.

When they arrived, Miss Fontaine was just finishing patching up another student. "Robby, keep away from hills and then this won't happen," she was saying. Robby just nodded and left. "Miss Fontaine!" Chansellor Shepard called. Miss Fontaine turned around and gasped loudly.

"Oh, my. Put her on the bed," she ordered, walking off to get some bandages. Jaden laid Andy down on the bed, being very careful of her head. Miss Fontaine was back momentarily and began wrapping bandages around Andy's head and checking her wounds.

"What happened to her?" Miss Fontaine asked, continuing her work.

"A stow-away came to our dorm and tried to choke me while I was asleep. He had me up against the wall when I woke up and Andy came in not long after and knocked the guy to the ground. He got back up but it seemed as Andy and the guy knew each other. When I asked, she wouldn't answer. Instead, she told me to go and get Chansellor Shepard. I ran off to get the Chansellor and when we went back, Andy was lying down on the ground exactly the way we brought her here," Jaden finished.

"Well, she's got quite a few bruises on her leg but it's not broken. She will need to stay off it. Her arm, however, is a different story. The goo is poison and the wound is infected but I've applied some anti-biotics to it so it should help with the infection," Miss Fontaine said.

_My girl turned sweet sixteen today  
She's beautiful, so beautiful  
It might get rough sometimes  
But I hope she keeps her faith-_**(3)**

"Hello?" Jaden answered his cell phone. He paled as the person on the other line answered.

"Hey, Jaden. I was just checking up on Andryetta because she didn't answer her cell. Do you know where she is?" They asked.

"Uh, Hi Tea. Andy's just taking a nap," Jaden answered but it sounded like he was questioning himself. "Andy. Taking a nap at 10:00am? I don't think so. She can't sleep during the day," Tea replied.

"Well, she seems to be able to right now," Jaden said. "Okay, Jaden. Wake her up. Her father wants to talk to her," Tea said.

'Who is it?' Chansellor Shepard mouthed. 'Andy's parents,' Jaden mouthed back, paling more. "That's kind of hard to do at the moment," Jaden said. "Jaden Chris Yuki, what is going on and where is my daughter?" Tea said sternly. Jaden cringed. He knew how Tea could get but he didn't feel like he had a choice now. "She's in the campus hospital because some stow-away came and tried to kill me but she came and told me to go and get the Chansellor. I didn't want to leave her but you should have heard her voice," Jaden rushed.

Silence.

2 beautiful minutes of silence.

Then the screaming.

"JADEN CHRIS YUKI, WHY ON EARTH DID YOU LEAVE HER?! OH, HOW BADLY IS SHE HURT?! IF SHE HAS ANY BROKEN BONES, I WILL MURDER YOU!!" A dial tone followed this.

"I guess she's coming up. Betcha she'll drag Joey out of bed to come as well. Oh, crap! Joey is going to kill me!" Jaden waled.

At the time, he didn't know what would happen when Andy's parents arrived.

Nor did he know what that poison could do within hours. Good thing it was treated.

But will Dren try it again?

Would Jaden still be alive after Tea gets a hold of him?

And will Andy wake up in time to save Jaden?

So many questions, so few answers.

* * *

**(1)** - This will be explained later on.

**(2) **- I'm not sure if that's spelt correctly so I'm sorry.

**(3)** - I do not own Appreciate (original version) by Nicholas Jonas.

Hope you enjoyed this guys. I am soooooo sorry it didn't come out when I imagined it would but here it is. The fight scene was hard to do.

Next up for updating is Who is Mellisa Ashby? and then Ancient Prophecy: Nate Grey. Both my Nate Grey and Mellisa stories need more reviews so please go and check them out.

**Lilliana:** Why is my name in bold?

**Me: **Cause it is.

**Lilliana: **That's just stupid.

**Andryetta:** I like it! :D

**Jaden: **You like anything that's new.

**Joey:** I'd shut up Jaden...

**Me:** *holds Andy back from attacking Jaden* I can't hold her back all of the time.

**Tea:** Tune in next time for more.

**_EVERYONE:_** Please Review!!!

VERY IMPORTANT A.N.  
Okay, I have writers block now so anyone with some ideas would really be helpful. Please PM me your ideas. Do not send them in a review. And please review the story!

x-YourWorstNightmare-x


	7. Chapter Seven: Plans

_I'm soo very sorry for not updating this in soo long. FanFiction got rid of my old chapters and then my Internet crashed and then my computer crashed. Stupid electronic devices. _

_Also I lost the book I wrote all of this in so it's going to be shorter now because I had a second book written too and now I have to skip to that one. One last thing, I'm changing the Mew Mew side to this plot. Not by much but just enough to create some suspense. Might not be in this chapter but maybe in the next._

_Anyway, I updated my Mellisa Ashby story recently and thought why not try to update this one as well?_

**xXx**

**-Somewhere Unknown-**

Dren had awoken from his nap only to be summoned by his master, Deep Blue. He groaned, stretching his muscles out before he tiredly joined Taru and Sardon in the meeting room. The meeting room was just a wide open space, blue and green light swirling around the room and the floor. Infusers scattered around the room, some flashing red, others flashing yellow. To the Cyniclons, this was just a small piece of their wonderful home.

When Dren walked into the meeting room, Taru and Sardon were already there, waiting patiently for him. Sardon just nodded at his arrival and Taru began to chat excitedly.

"Oh, I wonder what Deep Blue wants. Maybe we get to cause chaos today!" He rubbed his hands together, smiling evily. Dren rolled his eyes. Sardon sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"_Are we done, Taru?_" Deep Blue's deep voice filled the room. This cause Taru to scream and jump in the air. Dren started laughing and Sardon cracked a smile. Huffing, Taru landed back on the ground, his arms crossed over his chest. "Shut up!" He cried at Dren. Dren just ignored him.

All three Cyniclons bowed down before the image of their leader. "_What news do you bring me from the Blue Planet_?" Deep Blue asked, staring down at his followers.

Dren raised his head and smiled wickedly at his master. "I have recently learned the location of our little Mew Mew friend. I followed her habits and found that she has a weakness. Someone she'd do anything to protect," He smirked. "Also, I discovered a new way to create more powerful and stronger Predasytes. With a special kind of human spirit, this new experiment can become a reality."

Dren reached out absentmindedly and grabbed a glowing red Infuser to use for his experiment.

Deep Blue grinned back at Dren. "_Then find our first test subject. As for the girl's weakness, you must use that weakness to our advantage. Make sure she comes to the rescue. Let her believe that her friend is really our target-_" Deep Blue cut himself off suddenly. His expression turned from one is smugness to one of thoughtfulness. Dren, Sardon and Taru didn't dare interrupt their master so they looked on, confused.

Deep Blue broke out of his trance, scowling. "_It seems there are other Mews I have missed. Three at least on that island apart from our little friend. Dren! Sardon! Taru! Find them and make certain that they each don't come in contact with one another. Understood?_" Deep Blue commanded his minions.

All three of them nodded.

"Understood, Master!"

**xXx**

**-Duel Academy Campus Infirmary-**

Voices made their way to her ears as she crawled away from that comfortable darkness inside her mind. Urgent and panicked but calm. A haze had settled inside her head, making the voices unrecognizable.

"How is she, Miss Fontaine?" Someone asked.

"She seems to be fighting the infection more than the medicine." Another said.

Infection? She didn't remember having an infection.

Struggling, she fluttered her eyelids, closing them again when she saw the bright white ceiling above her. Fighting the urge to just go back to sleep, she opened her eyes again, suddenly aware of a dull pain in her arm. "W-Where am I-I?" She croaked out feebly, her throat dry from not speaking.

This caught the attention of the voices. Before she knew what was going on, worried, chocolate brown eyes blocked out the bright lights, gazing down at her.

Instantly, she knew who this was.

"J-Jaden?" She asked, already knowing the answer. He nodded, tears in his eyes. Hugging her gently, Jaden turned to look back at Miss Fontaine. "I thought she'd be out for another hour at least," He voiced his thoughts.

Miss Fontaine nodded to him. "I thought that poison would keep her asleep until then but I also did say that her body was fighting the infection more than the anti-biotics that I have given her."

Jaden turned back to the girl lying on the hospital bed. "Hey, Andy. How do you feel?" He asked softly. Jaden felt bad that Andy had gotten hurt because she was protecting him.

"Argh, sore. My arm hurts. And what are you talking about an infection?" Andy asked before coughing roughly. Jaden quickly reached for a glass of water on Andy's bedside table and offered it to her. She accepted, letting the liquid sooth her dry throat.

Breathing deeply, Andy close her eyes, remembering the fight when Dren. "When did I get here?" Her hands moved to rub against her temples. She sighed happily when the coming headache she felt was kept at bay.

"We brought you in about five hours ago. It's around 4 o'clock right now. Miss Fontaine said you had an infection in your arm from that goo poison," Jaden explained. Instinctively, Andy opened her eyes, gazed down at her arm and saw the bandage covering it. "That explains why it hurts," She laughed weakly, resting her head against the pillow.

Jaden laughed softly at her antics. But soon, neither would be in the mood for laughing.

**xXx**

**-Outside the Infirmary-**

"Joey, she's hurt! I knew we shouldn't have let her out in the open!" Andy Wheeler's mother, Tea Wheeler screamed at her husband, Joey. Joey just stood still and waited for her to finish her rant, which was usually when she ran out of breath. "She's our daughter, Joey! How could we have let her put herself out in the open and now, she's wound up poisoned!" Tea cried out before cutting off, tears forming in her eyes from worry and her lack of breath. Joey sighed and wrapped his long arms around her.

"Tea, she wanted to go to Duel Academy to be a great Duelist and we couldn't deny her that and if we had, we would have been two of the worst parents in the world. Andy wanted to come her. It was her dream. And although she's different since that trip to that cafe in the park, she's still out stubborn daughter. Andy's just like you," Joey said softly, trying to calm down his hysterical wife. He rubbed circles into her back as her sobs turned into hiccups.

Tea sniffed and inhaled her husband's scent. It was a lovely vanilla musk that had Tea relaxed down to her very core. "I know. She's just growing up so fast and I can't protect her like I used to. Doesn't mean I won't keep trying," She added seeing her husband's look of surprise. Joey chuckled.

"Ah, my lovely Tea," He whispered, smiling brightly down at Tea, love sparkling in his eyes.

Tea giggled.

Moving closer, Joey pressed his lips lightly to his wife's, sensing she still needed some small amount of comfort. He saw the deep, undying love in Tea's eyes when he pulled back, keeping their foreheads intact, and he felt his heart swell. After being with Tea for over seventeen years **(1)**, he could never get used to that fact that he had such an amazing woman as his wife.

Tea just wanted time to stop. She loved it when Joey was this sensitive, although he'd never admit it to Tristan, Duke, Seto or Yugi. He **_was _**sensitive under all that arrogance. And she loved that side of Mr. Joey Wheeler.

But, unfortunately, time would not agree with them. The clock just down the hallway struck four o'clock in the afternoon, sending out a light bell sound for every time it chimed.

Joey sighed, mentally preparing himself for his wife's new rant. "Shall we go see Andryetta?"

* * *

**xXx**

**(1) - Andy is fifteen so this makes a little more sense to have Joey and Tea together that long.**

_Well, it's been ages but I've finally updated this story. I've been working on this chapter for about a month, not including my electronical failures, trying to get the ending right and figure out the right way to have Andy wake up. _

_I really hope I get some positive reviews back for this and I hope to update soon._

_Till then..._

**x-YourWorstNightmare-x**

**EDIT: Hi guys, I have a new penname now and I have edited this chapter because I noticed a few timing mistakes on my part. A new chapter is coming soon, so please, please check it out.**


	8. Chapter Eight: Parents and Ronnie

_So after two long years, this story is finally updated! _

_I am so sorry for the incredibly long wait you guys. I've been studying for exams and had alot of family drama to deal with and if I wrote during that time, it would have come out so full of anger and I really didn't want that. So I didn't end up start writing this again until about a week ago. I was reading this story over again and I got some really good ideas on where to go with it so it's now **OFF HIATUS**!_

_I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and please, please **REVIEW**! A writer's best friend is a review and I really hope I get some fabulous reviews in the coming days from this chapter._

_Enough of my rambling. ENJOY!_

* * *

Stepping into the infirmary, Tea and Joey noticed three things. A girl of about sixteen years old was sleeping deeply in one of the three beds in the room, one of the other beds looked as though someone had just risen from it and a tall woman with long, deep red hair that was tied up in a medium height ponytail bustling all over the room, tidying the small space. She wore a white jacket that was trimmed with royal blue and a rose pink skirt. Royal blue boots adorned her feet and they gave her a three inch boost in height. A piece of her deep red hair escaped her ponytail and bowed over her forehead.

She looked up with her navy coloured eyes when she heard the doors to the infirmary close. Blushing very softly, she moved over to greet her new visitors. "Hi. Are you lost?" She asked, her voice carrying a polite tone that was sprinkled with concern.

Both Joey and Tea shook their heads. "No, nurse. Our daughter was brought into the infirmary sometime in the last twelve hours and our daughter's friend, Jaden, said she was here," Tea replied calmly, but inside she was just dying to see her baby girl. Joey nodded his silent agreement, placing a calming hand on his wife's waist.

The nurse looked puzzled for a moment before her face changed to recognition. "Oh, you're Andryetta's parents, are you?" She asked, gazing intently into their eyes.

Tea nodded enthusiastically while Joey's eyes wandered around the room, hoping they'd land on his little girl.

A flushing sound from behind them caused Joey and Tea to turn around, Tea subconsciously moving closer to her husband. In turn, he removed his arm from her waist and grasped her fingers, entangling them with his.

From the wall, a door slid open and a familiar young boy with chocolate brown eyes and chocolate brown and orange hair walked out of the bathroom, half carrying a drifting Andy. Giggling, Andy lifted herself up to whisper something in Jaden's ear. Although neither Joey nor Tea could hear what was being said, they assumed it had something to do with Jaden's feelings towards their daughter because he blushed profusely.

Andy's eyes closed as her knees buckled underneath her and Jaden bent down to place his free arm under her knees and lift her up into a bridal style. Jaden blushed even more, partly because she snuggled into his chest but also because he'd seen Andy's parents out of the corner of his eye, watching the whole interaction.

What a situation to be caught in.

Jaden carefully walked over to the bed with the crumpled sheets and lowered Andy down onto them. Andy moved when she hit the sheets, mumbling in her sleep about fried shrimp in butter. A smile crept onto her lips as she sighed contently.

Jaden sighed along with her because she'd rolled over on the sheets so Jaden would have to lift them from under her to get them over her. Leaning over, Jaden tried to do just that but just as he'd pulled the sheets over the top of her, Andy rolled over again, this time her arms flying up and wrapping tightly around Jaden's neck.

Joey laughed quietly at this, remembering a time when his wife had done that to him when they were in their senior year at high school and she was sick with the flu and almost delirious because of her fever. Everyone else was busy with their own loved one, Yugi with Serenity and Tristan with Mai so Joey was left to care for her. But he was sure glad he did. It was because of that fever that Tea had the courage to admit her deepest feelings to Joey. Looking down at his wife, he knew she was remembering the same thing.

Blushing darkly, Jaden tried to unlock her arms from around his neck, without much success. Andy started whispering again. "Jaden… I want my dragon… Kitty Cat is a bad name… Jaden…"

Tea had to stifle her giggles before she woke her only daughter. She was watching both Joey, whose eyes bugged out of his skull a little bit, and Jaden, who flushed deep red hearing his name from his long-time best friend.

Jaden looked up pleadingly at Joey, Tea and the nurse. "Joey, Tea, Miss Fontaine, help me out will you please?"

Andy was very reluctant to let Jaden go, as evident by the fact that Joey, Tea and Miss Fontaine all had to work together along with Jaden to pry her arms from around his neck. Almost immediately, Andy began to mumble, a frown appearing on her lips. Thinking fast, Jaden grabbed one of the pillows from the untouched bed and placed it in Andy's arms. Wrapping her arms around the pillow tightly, a sigh escaped her lips as they turned upward in a content smile.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief that she had finally settled.

"Well, that was interesting to say the least," A feminine voice drifted over from behind Jaden. Spinning around, Jaden saw that the girl that had previously been asleep in the only other occupied bed in the room had woken up. She was sitting up slightly, turned toward the group of people surrounding Andy's bed.

The girl wore a Slifer dorm red jacket with a white tee-shirt underneath and a silver charm bracelet on her arm, from which three charms dangled off. One charm was a silver heart, another was a silver wolf and the last was a silver duel monsters card. The girl had bright blue eyes and deep brown hair that ended at her chin, curling slightly on the way down.

As she sat up further, her deep brown hair falling in her face in the process, Miss Fontaine snapped out of her surprised state and rushed over to the girl, immediately asking questions. "Are you feeling better, Ronnie? No aches or dizziness?"

The girl, Ronnie, laughed as Miss Fontaine checked her blood pressure, felt her forehead for a temperature and prodded up and down her back, obviously checking for any breaks or fractures that would need to be x-rayed. "Miss Fontaine, I'm fine," Ronnie insisted, "Just had an altercation with an uphill staircase backwards." Ronnie grinned.

Despite himself, Jaden chuckled. But receiving a glare from Tea shut him up quickly. He knew she was still furious that he let her daughter get hurt and he couldn't blame her.

Ronnie brushed her hair back from her face, tucking it in behind her ears. She had a bandage on her left wrist. For the first time, Jaden noticed that the sheet that had been up to her shoulder when she was lying down had slid to down near her feet, exposing her black pants. One pant leg was rolled up above the knee and Ronnie's knee was wrapped up tightly in a bandage.

"You're from Slifer?" Jaden asked, racking his brain to see if he remembered seeing her at the dorms. No, he couldn't remember her being there but maybe Andy did.

Ronnie smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I am. Although, I should be in Ra or even Obelisk but that damn Crowler woman put me in Slifer 'cause I beat her."

Jaden grinned and chuckled, "Yeah, Crowler did the same thing to me because I beat his deck in my entrance exam. And by the way, Crowler is a dude. In case you get in detention or something for calling him a woman."

Ronnie just shrugged. "Wouldn't matter if I called him a girl or not, he'd find some way to put me on detention."

Jaden smiled at her.

Joey and Tea watched this interaction, both having distinct feelings that Ronnie and Jaden were talking like cousins or even siblings. But having known Jaden and his parents for many years, Joey and Tea knew that Jaden had no other family.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?" A voice said quietly. Everyone spun their attention to Andy, who was looking around the room tiredly.

"Oh, honey. I called before and Jaden told me you were hurt. We had to come immediately!" Tea exclaimed.

Joey sent a glance at his wife before answering himself. "And you know how your mother gets when she hears that you've either been hurt or you're upset. First ride out of the marina to get here."

Tea glared at Joey but Andy just laughed. "Yeah, she is a little protective sometimes. Mom, I'm fine now, just a little tired at the moment."

"I think I'll be the judge of that," Miss Fontaine spoke up. Quickly, she checked over her, starting with her temperature and the bandage that covered the poisoned gash. "Well, the antibiotics are working, the poison doesn't seem to be getting any worse and there is little sign of infection. So spend tonight here and you can skip off back to the Slifer dorms in the morning." Miss Fontaine laughed when Andy groaned.

"Ugh! Another night in some hospital," Andy muttered under her breath.

Her parents heard her and sent her matching glares. She just smiled back at them sweetly. Jaden laughed.

Then, Joey stalked menacingly over to Jaden, a glare on his face. Jaden squeaked and backed away from Andy's bed, his hands raised in a peaceful manner. "What happened to my daughter?" Joey growled, Tea flanking in behind him with a hand on his shoulder discretely so he'd know not to go too far and so Jaden wouldn't see it.

Jaden stuttered a reply. "T-There was a weird looking guy in my r-room and I woke up with him c-choking me. A-Andy burst in and knocked the guy away from me. S-She told me to go and get C-Chancellor Sheppard a-and tell him there was a st-stow away on the island. I-I didn't want to leave her but you and I both know how stubborn she can be. I got Chancellor Sheppard," Jaden's knees hit the edge of Ronnie's bed and he knew he couldn't go any further, "And I told him what happened and we raced back to the dorm. Andy had already collapsed out front of the Slifer dorms and she had this purple goo in a wound and running down her arm. Miss Fontaine said it was poison-" Jaden was cut off by Miss Fontaine.

"But Andryetta was given antibiotics to combat the poison and it looks as though Andryetta is going to make a full recovery," Miss Fontaine said, using Andy's full name to comfort her worried parents. She then walked off to check her inventory to make sure she had plenty of the supplies she would need for a day to day basis of injuries at Duel Academy.

As she walked away, Joey and Tea breathed a sigh of relief. Their little girl was going to be alright!

Outside, the same boy from earlier was floating up from the bottom of the window, just enough so he could see Andy, Jaden, Ronnie, Miss Fontaine and Andy's parents. He laughed seeing that Andy's brow furrowed due to her sensing his presence. Her green eyes swirled around the room, looking for him. She finally spotted him at the window. He smiled at her, his sharp teeth flashing in her direction, and held up the glowing red pre-predasyte he held in his hand. Dren smirked as her eyes widened.

Floating back, Dren brought his other hand forward, a small, white glow shining from that hand. It was the soul of another duelist on the island that was excellent at basketball. Dren brought both hands together to fuse the pre-predasyte with the human soul he had acquired. He grinned wickedly as the predasyte formed a tall, muscled man with long blonde hair, a black basketball uniform outlined in red with matching red and black sneakers and a red and black basketball in the creature's large hands. The predasyte also had orange skin and long red nails. It had blue eyes and sharp, blindingly white teeth.

Dren cackled with laughter. "Go, my creature! Seek out those dreaded Mew Mews! Destroy anything in your path!" Dren yelled, floating at level with the predasyte's head. The predasyte towered at eight feet tall. Said predasyte roared in acknowledgement and began its rampage, throwing the basketball in its hands at the nearest tree, the ball powering through and breaking the tree in half before it disappeared. The top half of the tree slammed into the ground.

Dren cackled with laughter again as the predasyte continued on its path, a new ball materialising in its hands before throwing it so it narrowly missed a female Obelisk Blue student, who screamed and ran off with her friends. More students screamed when they saw the predasyte coming towards them.

At the same time back in the infirmary, Andy was struggling to sit up, her gaze locked on the window where Dren had been a moment before. Jaden rushed over to her side, helping her up. "Mom, Dad. Dren's here," She whispered, looking at her mother with her father's eyes.

Tea gasped, her eyes widening, and she turned to her husband. Joey's nostrils flared, his hatred for Dren showing clearly on his face and flashing in his eyes. He hated that his little girl was looking at him with fear in her eyes because of scum like Dren.

"He set a predasyte on me and that's how I got hurt. Don't blame Jaden. I wanted to get him as far away from Dren as possible," Andy pleaded with her father. She could see that he felt some anger towards Jaden for leaving her and she had to put that right.

Joey sighed but nodded. He couldn't blame Jaden for this. It wasn't his fault that Dren was a sociopath that was fixated on Andy. Jaden did the best he could under the circumstances. And Joey was feeling a bit sorry for the kid because he could now see the bruising left from Dren choking him. The bruising was a full hand print and Joey could see an impression on the bruising from a ring of some type.

"Miss Fontaine," Joey called, "Have you checked out Jaden's neck?"

Miss Fontaine spun around and dashed over to Jaden. "Jaden didn't tell me he was hurt!" She exclaimed. Joey took that as a no. "Jaden, this bruising indicates that your wind pipe could have been affected," She reprimanded Jaden, slightly furious with both him, for not telling her he was hurt, and herself, for not noticing the bruising until now. She carefully took Jaden's face in her hands and examined his neck, touching carefully and gauging Jaden's reaction to see if anything was amiss.

Andy watched with a worried expression on her face.

Joey watched the both of them and the way they were near each other, obliviously holding the other's hand, and had a sudden vision of them in the same hospital bed but with a little pink bundle of joy in Andy's arms while Jaden kissed the forehead of the newborn and then Andy's lips, kissing her several times. A silent 'I love you' passed between them.

Snapping out of his daydream, Joey noticed that his wife was squeezing his hand softly. One look at the pure love and amazement on Tea's face and Joey knew she had seen the same vision he had. Smiling up at Joey, Tea was positive that Andy had found her knight in shining armour just as Tea had.

For Joey and Tea, seeing their daughter had found the love of her life made them extremely happy and they hoped that someday soon that the two best friends would transform into girlfriend and boyfriend.

But only if Andy realised that Jaden was her true love, of course.

Outside, someone screamed.


	9. Author's Note SORRY

Hey guys,

I am so incredibly sorry that you guys have gone nearly three months without an update. I'm a terrible author! I'm so sorry. I've been trying to write but my muse doesn't want to focus on this story. Plus with christmas coming up, I've had to get a jumpstart on my christmas shopping now that I'm working so I've been busy with that as well in the last couple of weeks.

I actually wrote down the next chapter in a book and I'm also having trouble finding that. I hope you guys aren't too mad at me but I'm putting up this author's note to let you know I'm still here and I'm still trying to write for you guys!

If you guys have any suggestions as to what could maybe happen in the next chapter, please review or PM them to me and it might spark my muse into focusing on this story.

I really wish I had an update for you guys but I'm so sorry that I don't. Please forgive me.

Ronnieex


End file.
